House Brent
House Brent is a minor, but growing Vandal House within the Kingdom of Lucerne, that makes its home within the town of Marburg and dominates Castle Stragnarax. The House controls a vast mining operation in western Lucerne, alongside their estate fortress, and most recently they have taken control of the Lucernian fortress of Castle Stragnarax. House Brent is a vassal house for the powerful House Ordos, and this has been the case for basically its whole history, and has continued despite the fact that House Brent, has become wealthier then House Ordos, and in that way perhaps more important. House Brent practices Agnatic-Cognatic as their gender succession laws marking them as one of the few in the Grand State of the Westerlands that practice this. House Brent's motto is "The stones tell the story" and this is based off thier original patriarch who believed that the mountains were the Valley of Lucerne's greatest reward and they should be what House Brent always made sure they were taking advantage of. House Brent would make its first true military adventure on their own during the war with Gondor, when they were tasked by House Ordos to assist in the conflict. The experiance they recieved during this conflcit proved invaluable to their leadership especially Thomas Brent. Originally known for their profitable mining operation in western Lucerne, the House was assumed to be fully invested in the Order of the Black Dragon, but as the construction of Castle Stragnarax came up, the House jumped on the oppurtunity to expand their horizons beyond simply economic. House Brent would expand itself dramatically following its joining of the Battle of Castle Stragnarax, as following this battle Franklin Brent would lead a force of House Brent and his knightly Order and make his way into Tristfall where he founded a cadet branch of House Brent. History Early History Mining 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Castle Stragnarax Main Article : Castle Stragnarax With Andrew moving forward on the plans of heavily increasing the defences in Western Lucerne the call went up for a House to take responsibility for the rulership of the in construction Castle Stragnarax. In this way the wealty mining family House Brent stepped forward for this obligation. Many were suprised since they were quite valuable in the Order of the Black Dragon, and had never really shown an aptitude for warfare. Either way the members of House Brent put a lot of their own personal wealth into further upgrading the castle itself, and were the primary supporters of the Order of the Violet Dragon's tower being constructed. Many did not like that House Brent was not going to move their home to Castle Stragnarax and as appeasment publically the heir to the House in Thomas Brent moved himself and his family to the castle. Noteable Members Family Members *Franklin Brent III. **Marjia Brent. Died of Infection ***Fionna Brent ***Thomas Brent ****Clare Brent *****Ophellia Brent ***Franklin Brent IV. ****Karyl Brent (Karyl Reyne) *****Davin Brent *Harvin Brent **Joanne Brent (Joanne Criston) *** † Joseph Brent. Died during the Battle of Berne ****Sarah Clegane *****Kyle Brent ***Mathilde Brent (Mathilde Ratzinger) **** † Oscar Ratzinger. Killed during the Braxton Rebellion ***** Theodor Ratzinger III. * † Fliva Brent. Died during birth of Valia Darkwood **Kieth Darkwood ***Valia Darkwood * † Irene Brent. Killed by Kieth Schwartz ** † Gregor Tollsen. Killed by Kieth Schwartz Honor Gaurd Vassal Houses House Greentail See Also : House Greentail Category:Order of the Black Dragon Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Vandals